The Child
by Eve Gryffindor
Summary: Kel is kidnapped, raped and inpregnated...by a centaur. What happens? You have to read to find out...
1. Raping

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: oh you all know the drill by now! *shoos off the IRS* the character's are NOT mine, they belong to She Whom We Worship, Tamora Pierce. Although, if you see a character and you go "who the hell is that?!" chances are it's mine. Don't sue me. I'm poor. *the IRS will not leave so Eve takes out her glaive and wields it around her head menacingly* I mean it! Now shoo! Shoo, I say, SHOO!!!**

**A/N: this is rated PG-13 because of a lot of swearing, and sex. (Rape is also in this first chapter. . .it's kinda the whole plot of the story. . .) just a warning: the beginning sucks, I know. I couldn't think of a better way to start it. I came up with this idea before I started reading Lady Knight, so I know a lot of stuff is wrong/different. Just deal with it, k? enjoy the first chapter!**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan sat in her room. Alone. Bored. No duty had been set for her, even with the Scanran War in progress. She needed _something_ to do!

Kel left her room, in search for something to keep her occupied, at least for tonight. Her new friend, and fellow Lady Knight, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau saw her in the hallways. "Where are you heading, Kel?" she asked, smiling at the younger woman.

"I think I'm going to go for a nice long walk," Kel drawled. She nodded to Alanna, smiling slightly and continued to walk. Alanna wondered if Kel realized she carried no weapons. _Oh, she's a big girl,_ Alanna thought to herself. _Anyone she encounters she can take care of without her pretty little glaive._ Alanna continued on her way.

Kel started to daydream as she walked. Mainly about Cleon. She missed him so much! Letter's just weren't enough…She started to think about what she'd do when he got here in two weeks. She dreamed about running up, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely, not having a care in the world as to who saw.

She was just thinking about what they'd do that night when she realized how deep into the Royal Forest she was. Could she find her way out? She jumped; something big moved at her left. She couldn't see it but she heard it. "Who's there?" she shouted. She sounded braver than she felt. "Answer me!" She jumped again when something else moved at her right. 

Something big and strong—much taller than Cleon, or ever Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak—grabbed her from behind. She let out one good scream before it clamped a hand over her mouth. She groped for her belt knife—_it wasn't there! _How could she have been so careless as to go outside without a weapon?!

She tried to kick the man who grabbed her in the groin, only to find it wasn't in the proper place. The kidnapper and Kel began to move further into the forest. Kel heard hooves. Had someone on horseback grabbed her? But the angel of the arms wasn't right. She twisted frantically. Her captor most likely thought she was struggling to be free—she really just wanted to get a look at him.

What she saw mad her blood run cold: _a centaur. _

The last time she had come in contact with a centaur he had tried to buy her because she looked like she was strong enough to bear his children. Kel was deadly afraid that's what this one was thinking too.

_Now_ Kel began to thrash trying to free herself. The immortal was too strong. Her arm pressure points didn't even work. He seemed set on his goal. All the while, he galloped faster, and farther away from the safety of the palace. 

Kel wore her throat raw trying to scream. It did no good. After five minuets of kicking and screaming, Kel felt the centaur slow down. They had reached a dark cave, half hidden by bushes.

He strode into the cave and threw her against the wall, hard. She yelped but it came out a mere squeak. From this angle, even in the dark, she knew that he was a stallion. Before she even had time to think about that, in one swift swipe, he had removed her breeches and loincloth. Kel wasn't sure what happened next. There were terrible pains in her loins, her legs stretched far. Her vision blacked out, but she was still, unfortunately, conscious. 

The centaur proceeded to rip off her tunic and shirt. Something fell away from Kel's neck. 

She flailed her arms wildly, but she couldn't reach anything. She was practically bent in two. Somehow she found her voice. She wasn't sure if she screamed in agony, or in hopes that someone might hear her and get this great beast out of her. 

Tears poured out her eyes. She was helpless. She was hurt. Keladry of Mindelan, the Yamani Lump, was being raped and there wasn't a thing she could do to help herself. One more ear-piercing scream escaped her lips...she felt consciousness slip away. She was almost thankful. The last thing she remembered was a cry of rage and a flash of purple light…

A/N: Alanna to the rescue! Yep, I'm telling you now, Alanna saved Kel. gee, I don't think you would have guessed that one, eh? :P anyhow, please review. I'm not gonna say I need a certain number to continue, I'm gonna continue anyway. :)  anyhow, I hoped you liked it. It gets better, I promise. I hope anyway. . .humm. . .right then, please review and the next chapter should be up shortly. 


	2. Aftermath

**The Child**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath.**

**Disclaimer: *is still hacking the IRS down with her glaive* THEY AREN'T MINE, I SWEAR!!!!! *bows to Tammy* they're hers! Honestly! *Tammy nods head, 'yes'* SEE?! Leave me alone!!**

**A/N: okay, so this chapter is in Alanna's point of view after she and Kel cross paths in the hall, and then when she saves Kel, I'm switching back to Kel's POV, so don't get confoozled, k?**

Kel had been gone for quite some time. Sure, she said she was going to take a nice long walk, but still, it had been nearly an hour. Alanna had gone looking for her nearly fifteen minuets ago. She was about to return to the palace when deep in the Royal forest she heard a scream. It was distant, but unmistakably Kel's. Alanna sprinted towards the shouting. They stopped abruptly. 

Galloping.

Alanna's legs and back protested the fast run but she ignored it. It would take a lot to make Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan scream. Alanna wasn't sure she wanted to face it herself.

The galloping grew faster and farther away. So Alanna ran even fasted. She had a cramp but ignored it as well. At last she caught sight of the thing she was chasing. It was a _huge_ centaur. What was it holding?

Kel!

If Alanna could have run faster she would but the distance and speed was finally taking toll on her body. As much as she hated it, she slowed down just a bit. But that bit of decrease in speed may coast Kel her life.

Alanna tripped, "FUCK!" she screamed as she hit the forest floor. She got up as quickly as her tired body allowed and continued to chase after the fading hoof-beats. She couldn't see the centaur anymore. She had to use her Gift to light the ground to see his hoof prints so she could follow him now.

More screaming. Kel's screaming. She was in trouble! Painful trouble it sounded like. Alanna ran faster still and unsheathed her sword. 

Kel's agonizing screams grew louder and Alanna reached a dark cave. She ran inside and gasped at the sight before her: Kel's clothes had been ripped off, and she was in a horrible position being raped by the gods awful centaur that had taken her. Alanna wasn't sure if Kel saw her or not, because she blacked out almost as soon as Alanna reached the cave.

Alanna was livid with rage. She screamed this rage and blasted the centaur with a particularly nasty blast of her magic. He flew across the cave leaving Kel in an undignified position. Alanna quickly threw her cloak over the young girl and walked back over the centaur, who was shaking blood out of his eyes. (His head hit a particularly sharp rock) Alanna pointed her sword to his chest. 

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, and I don't care," she said coldly. "Do you understand the crime you have committed just now?" The centaur's only reply was to stare hungrily at Kel, then at Alanna herself. 

Alanna couldn't help herself: she was so sickened by this monster, that she ran him threw at that moment.

Without a second glance at the thing, she ran to Kel and somehow managed to pick her up and carry her back to the palace.

***Kel's POV***

Kel awoke screaming. She was being raped! Why wasn't anyone helping her? She distantly heard voices shouting something. She heard none of them until someone gabbed her face and forced her to be quiet. It was the Lioness, her eyes filled with sympathy. _It was a dream,_ Kel thought, relieved. _It was all a dream…_ If it was a dream, why did her loins hurt so? She couldn't look the Lioness in the eye. A silent tear trickled down her face. More followed, these were less quiet. Alanna pulled her in to her shoulder as her mother might and let Kel sob into her tunic while she made soothing noises.

Kel realized some of her friends were in the room: Neal, Owen, and Prince Roald included. Duke Baird, Neal's father, was standing in the corner. Owen looked scared, Roald worried, and Neal was a combination of the two. They were all blurry through her tears.

"What happened, Kel?" Neal asked softly. 

_Lady Alanna hasn't told them,_ Kel thought to herself. She looked away from her friends, once again burring her face in Alanna's shoulder. Kel her Alanna say "Now may not be the best time Neal..." 

Kel was in hysterics now. She was _angry!_ At the centaur for what it did, how it hurt her. At herself for letting herself be so careless as to leave the palace without any kind of weapon. At Alanna for not coming sooner, and then, not telling the others for her. At Neal for wanting to talk about it. Her cries of pain and sadness had the occasional scream of rage in between. Owen took a few steps back. Roald wouldn't look at her. Neal came forward, trying to comfort his friend.

All he did was touch her arm.

Kel stiffened. Memories flooded her. All of what happened last night happened again in the brief second Neal laid his hand on her arm. She screamed and smacked his hand away as if it were hot ash. She looked petrified. She released Alanna to curl into a tight, protective ball on her bed. 

"Kel, what's the matter?" Neal asked grabbing her shoulder.

Kel shrieked and flailed her arms and legs about---anything that would make him stop touching her!

"Neal, stop!! Don't touch her!" Alanna shouted over Kel's vocals. Once again, she put her arms around Kel and made soothing noises to try and calm her down. "Kel, what in the name of Mithros is the matter?" she said once Kel had quieted. Kel only shuddered.

Then she whispered "The touch...it feels...wrong. It reminds me of..." she trailed off, but Alanna knew what she meant.

"Reminds you of what, Kel?" Roald asked, still not meeting her eyes.

Kel's only response was to whimper. Her eyes pleaded Alanna to tell them.

Alanna nodded slowly. She should have told them in the first place. She left Kel's side and led the three young men to the other side of the room so she could tell them. 

"Something awful happened last night. Kel took a walk and forgot to take a weapon." Neal opened his mouth to say something, but Alanna silenced him. "Let me finish! A centaur grabbed her. Raped her." The men gasped. Owen looked at the floor and bit his lip. "I found her and killed the beast, but she's in shock you guys. She will be for quite some time. Give her space. And _don't touch her! _I think that right now, a touch from any male will trigger a memory and send her into that." She turned and pointed at the curled up, heap of a scared girl under the blankets that was Kel. "She's frightened. Just give her time."

A/N: NOW this is the end. I promise! Until the next chapter that is…I'll get around to it. Heh heh…may be a while though what with school and everything. :( Not to mention I have another fan-fic in the works so…yeah. Okay, that little blue box down there is calling for you to review. So just go a head. ;) I hope you like it so far!!


	3. Pregnant?

**The Child**

**Chapter 3-Pregnant?**

**Disclaimer: no jokes today. Sorry. The characters aren't mine, they are Tammy's.**

A/N: before I start I'd like to just take time to talk to my reviewers. Unless you reviewed my story you can just skip this unless you're curious. Oh and if you just recently reviewed, it may not have shown up yet but I'll probably talk to you in the next chapter, so don't feel left out! :)

_*Twinny: I know. . .much ikyness! And look! I'm writing more! Yay! Heehehehehe_

_*Googlepuss: yes, Alanna heard her scream, Thank you very much!, yeppers, Kel gets pregnant and you'll find out what it is in this chapter. . .i think._

_*The Dark Angel Adrienne: good idea! *stocks up on grenades* thanks!_

_*Angel of the Storms: do they have Hell in the Black God's realms? And is that even where dead immortals go? Well, even if they don't, I agree with you!_

*Karina: heh heh heh. . .*evil laughter* Cleon's reaction. . .mwahaha! (actually it's not that bad. . .i think. I haven't written it yet :P)

_*LadyKnight: yay!!! *helps with some of her grenades*_

_*Rizka: yay! I got a long review! *feels special* hehehehe_

_*mandy: thanks!_

_*No Name: thanks! And it may take a while to finish it cuz I'm making a spin-off series about Kel's child *evil smile*_

_*jesusfreak7777777: yes Cleon shows up. Probably in the next chapter though…_

okay now, down to business! I bet you can't guess what happens in THIS chapter! *rolls eyes*

Two days later, Kel had left the infirmary, but she was as jumpy as a rabbit. Alanna had concluded that only other girls could touch Kel without sending her into hysterics. And even then, girls who Kel didn't know well also got her stiff. At least she could be in the same room as men. They just couldn't touch her...

*~*~*

Kel had been eating the strangest food lately. Her favorite meal these days was cold jam on raw fish with warm milk on the side. Owen turned a nasty shade of green when he watched her eat that. "And she wonders _why_ she's throwing up all morning," he mumbled to Neal one night.

"She's what?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can hear her all the way down the hall in my room! Vomiting from sun up to first morning bell." Owen left the table to clear his plate. He couldn't stand to see Kel eat fish and jam.

Neal bit his lip and watched Kel scarf her odd meal down. Normally he also couldn't stand to watch this, but after Owen said she threw up every day, Neal began to wonder…

"Kel?" he asked politely while she was in between bites.

She glanced up at him. "Hmm?"

"Can I check something?" When she nodded he moved to touch her. She jumped up and took a few steps back. "Kel, I really need to see something and I'm going to have to touch you," Neal said firmly, but kindly.

Kel was shaking slightly. "Does it have to be you?" she whispered.

Neal thought for a moment. "Well...no. I suppose Lady Alanna could—"

Kel cut him off. "Ask her to do it," she said quickly.

Neal sighed but nodded and led her to Lady Alanna's chambers. He knocked on her door. "Lady Alanna?" Neal called. "Please open the door. It's Neal and Kel. I want you to check something." 

Alanna opened the door quickly, her violet eyes filled with worry. "What is it?" she asked, letting the two young knights pass. "Is something wrong, Kel?"

Kel shrugged. "Neal wants to see something but he has to touch me. I asked if you'd do it for him."

Alanna nodded and turned to Neal. "What is it?"

Neal glanced at Alanna then motioned her to follow him to the other side of the room so Kel couldn't hear. "Kel, I'd like to speak with the Lioness along first, okay?" Kel only shrugged, her face Yamani-blank. When Alanna and Neal were out of hearing distance if they whispered from Kel, Neal sighed and whispered "I think—I think that Kel is...pregnant."

Alanna's jaw dropped and she stared at Neal. Then she glanced at Kel, then back to Neal. "Are you _sure?_" she whispered back.

"I don't know! I _think_ so...She's been eating really strange things lately. Things she either has never liked before, or things that just should never be combined. I remember when my mother was pregnant with my little sister she ate strange things too. And my mother also threw up all mornings. Owen of Jesslaw tells me he hears Kel throwing up in the mornings too. That's all I have to think she's pregnant but...I just have a feeling..."

Alanna nodded. "Kel?" she called. When Kel looked up from a book she was skimming through Alanna motioned for her to lay on the bed. Kel did so, however slowly. "This won't hurt," Alanna told Kel softly. Neal stood at the foot of the bed while Alanna stood next to Kel. Alanna placed purple-glowing hands on Kel's abdomen. Kel's whole body began to glow a soft tinge of purple. Kel's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't move. Alanna was right—it didn't hurt.

Alanna pulled her hands away. All purple light vanished from the room. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she nodded slowly to Neal. Now it was Neal's turn to close his eyes and hang his head.

Now Kel looked worried. "What is it? What's wrong with me?"

Alanna chuckled and scratched her head. "It's not _wrong_ precisely..." she started. Neal still had his eyes shut tight. "Kel, you're...Now, this will come as a shock. I already know you won't be too happy...Kel. You are pregnant."

The color drained out of Kel's face like water going down a drain. She stuttered, "I—I'm—_what?_"

"Pregnant," Neal and Alanna said together.

"No..." Kel said quietly. She got louder. "No, no, no, NO!" she screamed. "This isn't right! It's not possible!! I have a charm to ward _off_ pregnancy!" She touched her neck. It was bare.

_The centaur proceeded to rip off her tunic and shirt. Something fell away from Kel's neck._

"NO!!" she screamed again. She started to cry once more.

"Kel, Kel! KEL!" Alanna was trying to make her quiet down. "Shhh! Kel, it's okay! Kel!" A few minuets later Kel was reduced to sobs, but now she was livid.

"_Get rid of it!_" she said quietly, coldly. The look in her eyes made Neal take a step back.

Alanna bit her lip and didn't meet Kel's face. "I can't," she said just as quiet as Kel.

Kel's eyes flashed. "What do you mean you can't?! You _have_ to! I _know_ there is a spell that induces a miscarriage! _I want it!_ Please?" Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

Alanna shook her head sadly. "The child is a centaur. An immortal. The spell you speak of would only kill you. I've seen that happen. I'm sorry Kel."

Kel, her chin quivering, got off the bed and ran from the room. She passed a long staircase. _I wonder what would happen.._. she thought, walking to the edge of the top stair. She braced herself on either side of the railings. About to take a step off onto nothing, someone grabbed her around the waist. 

She shrieked. Not only was the grabber male, it was the same way the centaur had grabbed her. When he let go she stopped screaming. She was yards away from the staircase, lying on the solid floor. A man leaned over her, worry in his green eyes. It was Neal.

"You didn't want to do that Kel." He said harshly. The tone of his voice kept Kel from arguing. He leaned back on his heals, giving her a chance to sit up. She struggled to keep her face Yamani-smooth, but sat up and calmly walked back to her own room.

**A/N: the end! Of that chapter anyway. I didn't like this chapter so much. . .you can agree or disagree by clicking that lovely blue box down to your left. Yes. . .that's the one. Go ahead. Click it. I won't stop you! **

**PS it may take a while to get the next chapter up, just be patient. **

  
  
  



	4. The Confession

The Child

Chapter 4- The Confession

**Disclaimer: *begins to hurl her stock of grenades at the still approaching IRS* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?!?!?! The characters are NOT mine! Get it?! NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!! *points to Tammy* They are hers! I swear it! GET OFF MY BACK!**

A/N: *clears throat* Cleon comes up in this chapter…and finds out…(Also, at this point, only Neal, Alanna, and of course Kel knows that she's pregnant.) Okay, guys, I just wanna make this perfectly clear now: I LOVE Cleon. I love Kel and Cleon together. The only thing I don't like about Lady Knight is the way she got rid of Cleon. I ALWAYS write K/C fics. Even if they don't have a lot of fluff. I do NOT like Kel/Raoul or Kel/Joren fics. I can /stand/ Kel/Neal and Kel/Dom (I even have ideas for stories, but I doubt I'll write them or post them…)  but Kel will NOT end up with Neal or Dom in this fic. She will stay with Cleon. In my other story Everything's Okay in the End, she ALSO is with Cleon (there's a lot more fluff in that one though, so if this story is a bit to much for you, you might wanna check out that one!) anyhow, Cleon Cleon Cleon Cleon Cleon! Cleon all the way! Okay, on the next chapter. 

**And much thanks goes to Chavi West-Wind for the title! Yay!! Hehehe I give you desserts! Hooray desserts! *giggles***

A week and a half later Cleon was arriving at the palace for Midwinter. **_(Real Quick A/N: I have NO idea if it's winter but I have to keep that in mind! Please, please, if when the baby is born it's not August of September, yell at me, k?)_** Kel didn't think she'd need to tell Cleon she was pregnant—she was convinced that she was already starting to show, no matter how many times Neal or Alanna told her she hadn't changed a bit. All the same, she was trying to come up with a sensible way to explain it to him, and also to keep him from worrying too much. She couldn't.

The next day Kel waited for him to arrive at the stables. As he saw her he smiled widely and dismounted his horse and ran to her.  He was about to hug her, but she stepped back.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Kel quickly recovered for her silly, what was habit these days, reaction. "Nothing." She said, smiling at him. "I just want to get a proper look at you."

He leaned in to kiss her but someone was coming loudly around the corner.

The sound of excided male voices was making their way towards the stables.

"Cleon!" Young Owen turned the corner to see the too-slow-couple still inches away from lip-to-lip. Neal, Faleron, Merric, Seaver, Esmond and Roald all followed him eventually.

Neal had also glimpsed the two pulling away at the last minuet and smirked. Then he elbowed Owen in the ribs and muttered "I told you so."

Owen's eyes widened. "Gods strike me, it's true! I thought Neal was just funning!" He grinned at the crimson Cleon and Kel. "So Cleon…" he started. He yelped at glared at Neal as a boot hit his shin.

Neal only shrugged and said innocently, "We will have _plenty_ of time to dish at dinner." He smirked at the blushing pair once again. "Come on children," she motioned to the boys behind him. "Let's give the love birds some privacy before we bombard them with teases and questions of our own whilst we dine." They all left the barn stifling giggles.

Still blushing Kel said, "Well, I was going to say, we needed to talk about something during dinner, but _that_ idea's flown out the window." 

Cleon grinned. Then he looked curious. "What do we need to talk about?"

Kel bit the inside of her cheek. "It takes some time to explain. After dinner? My room." If possible she blushed a bit darker, as did Cleon. Then they both smiled and agreed to meet in Kel's rooms after dinner to talk.

*~*~*

All through dinner the boys made dirty jokes about Kel and Cleon, no matter how many threats they threw. Kel stopped throwing threats when Neal said slyly, "Oh, someone like _you_ and in your position wouldn't _dare_ start a fight, would you?" The others paused their laughing to soak in what Neal had said and the look of poison Kel shot at him. Kel decided she'd leave the threats to Cleon, and the death glares to her.

In Kel's rooms, Cleon sat in a chair while Kel locked the door. As she did, Cleon gulped. Then forced a laugh. "Locking the door, eh? Well, well, well…" Kel snorted and smiled at her sweetheart.

"No, I just don't want anyone coming in and hearing what I have to say. I'm trying to keep it a secret, see." Cleon nodded slowly. _This must be important_. he thought.

Kel took a deep breath. "Please don't interrupt me. This is going to be hard to say as it is." Cleon nodded again, this time worry set deep in his gray eyes. Kel took another deep breath.

"Two weeks ago, I went walking. I forgot to bring a weapon along with me. I lost track of time and what I was doing and I found myself deep in the Royal Forest. Something—" her voice tightened up, but she continued, "Something grabbed me from behind." Her eyes filled with tears remembering it, but she blinked them back, and held up a hand as Cleon made to move toward her. "Let me finish, please."  She quickly whipped away a runaway tear and licked her lips. "It was a centaur. It took me to a cave and," she looked away, unable to stop the tears now, "and he raped me," she gasped.

"Oh, Kel, I—" Cleon started.

Kel was nearly bawling now. "I'm not finished!" She forced herself to look him in the eyes, knowing that it would hurt more, but it would be better that way. "Cleon…I'm pregnant."

She looked at her feet and didn't see Cleon moving in to hug her. As soon as his arms touched her shoulders, her legs buckled and she fell to the floor wailing like a terrified infant.

"Mithros, Kel, what's wrong?!" Cleon cried.

She was trembling violently as he grabbed her shoulder. "Please don't touch me," she managed to croak. 

He pulled away but still asked, "Why? What is it? Please don't cry Kel!"

After Kel had calmed down she explained that when men touched her she was flooded with memories of that night and couldn't stand it.

"But Kel, surly you know I wouldn't do anything!" Cleon protested. Did he think she was being silly?

"Of course I know…I also know Owen, Neal, and Prince Roald wouldn't do anything, but that doesn't keep me from screaming when they brush my arm. It's like it all happens again in that moment that we touch. Believe me, if I could just turn it off, I would! But…" her lip started to quiver and Cleon resisted the deep urge to pull her into his great arms and comfort her. 

Kel looked at her feet again. "I—I'm sorry. But…"

"Kel it's alright. I'll help you through this." When she raised her eyebrows at him, he said, "Come sit here," he motioned to a table. They sat across from each other. Kel put her hands in her lap. "No, no. Put your hands on the table." Cleon told her. She obeyed slowly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked inching her hand back a bit.

"Kel, concentrate on my face. My eyes. My voice." Cleon told her softly. "You _know_ I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm going to touch your hand and I'd like you to try _not_ to pull away."

"Cleon, I don't know."

"At least _try_ Kel! You're a knight of the realm! Sooner or later you'll have to touch a man. Why not let the first one be me?" he grinned at her. She had to bite her lip to keep her face Yamani-smooth. Finally she nodded to let him know she would try. "Alright..." Cleon reached out a lightly brushed her hand.

Memories flooded her. Her tunic was gone. She was screaming. She was in terrible pain. Her throat was raw. She was going to pass out—

"Kel!" Cleon was kneeling beside her on the ground. She had curled up in her protective ball once again and was screaming. She covered her own mouth. She sighed. "Cleon, I am sorry! I tried but...well, maybe I didn't try, but you don't understand how terrible this is! It's so hard. And it hurt so bad..." she started to cry.

Cleon really hated to see her like this. They tried again. And again. And again. They tried for hours to see if Cleon could touch Kel without her cringing and shrieking. They couldn't. Finally Cleon sighed and said, "We should both get some rest." He was a bit hurt that Kel was so horrified by the fact that he touched her, but he made himself remember it's not just him, it's _all_ men. "Would you like to try again tomorrow?" She didn't answer. "Kel?" 

She was slumped in her chair fast asleep. You couldn't tell she had been terrified out of her whits for the past hour and a half or so. She didn't stir when he leaned down and gently kissed her.

**A/N: phew! That was long. Longest chapter yet, I believe. . .perhaps I'm wrong though. *shrug*  anyhow how'd you like it? You can tell me ALL about it by simply clicking that lovely blue button to your bottom left. Yes, you know the one. Yes! Hehe. I like reviews. Especially good ones. They make me happy! Hhehehehehehe. A lot of reviews have said it's weird, and that's kinda what I was going for. I mean, I've never seen a Tammy-fic where the main character is raped and gets pregnant and what not. Anyhow, I know it's odd. I know it's different. That's what I was hoping for. And I hope you all like oddness and different-ness. Yeah. Okay. Review please, will you? Ta! Oh, and I still need a name for this chapter, so if anyone has suggestions I'll pick from them. I'd appreciate that!**


End file.
